Telematics devices are used by insurance companies to monitor driving behavior for the purpose of setting insurance premiums based on an analysis of the monitored data. These devices transmit various types of information to a data analysis server, including information such as the time of day in which a vehicle is most frequently operated, the mileage reading of the vehicle, the number of times the vehicle is driven over a predetermined threshold (e.g., 80 mph, etc.), and instances of hard braking and quick acceleration, among other things.
A telematics device often has to be ordered for an insured so that the insured may be able to install the device in his vehicle. The telematics device may need to be ordered by the insurance company from a vendor or manufacturer and subsequently delivered to the insured. The insured may have to wait some amount of time before receiving the device.
The insurance company must provide a telematics device that is compatible with the vehicle. Otherwise, the data that is transmitted back to the data analysis server may not be accurate. If the telematics device reports back inaccurate or incorrect information, the insured may be dissatisfied with the reporting performed by the telematics device and may decide to discontinue using the device.
Furthermore, the insurance company may need to manufacture or procure the telematics devices for its insureds. Since there are a large number of vehicle makes and models on the road, the manufacturing and procurement process associated with these telematics devices may present a challenge to the insurance company.
After a telematics device is received by an insured, the insured may need assistance to install the device in his or her vehicle. The insurance company may need to establish and train personnel in a customer service department that can address installation questions the insured may have.
Thus, the deployment of such telematics devices may incur significant costs to the insurance company.